1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder and a support member working in a pair therewith for mounting a blade to a perforator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Perforators (hole punches) for punching a plurality of holes in a sheet have various structures. In general, many perforators have a holder-type structure in which a blade for punching holes is not directly mounted to a perforator but is mounted to a support member or the like in the perforator using a mounting member or the like. Typically, the holder is configured such that the blade is not easily disengaged with operational safety in mind.
For example, in a perforator 1, shown in FIGS. 21 and 22, a blade 20 is mounted to a support member 15 (refer to FIGS. 22 and 23) in the perforator 1 using a holder having a mounting member 21 shown in FIG. 23. In this case, by rotating a handle 12 (refer to FIGS. 21 and 22) of the perforator 1 to move the support member 15 vertically, the blade 20 is moved vertically to perform punching operation. In the conventional art, in general, the blade 20 is attached to the mounting member 21 so as to face thereto from above to below, and also, the mounting member 21 having the blade 20 is secured to the support member 15 by mechanical coupling using a screw 23 and a screw hole 22 (refer to FIG. 23) and so on.
However, when replacing the blade 20 or when various punching operations are intended using various types of blades 20, it is preferable that the mounting member 21 be more quickly attached to the support member 15 in the perforator 1 than the screw-type mounting member.
The holder for assembling the blade 20 to the support member 15 in the perforator 1 using the mounting member 21, shown in FIG. 23, is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 59-183400 and so on. In this case, the holder is assembled such that the mounting member 21 is formed of an L-shaped metal fitting, the blade 20 is provided on the bottom of the L-shaped metal fitting, and the mounting member 21 is assembled to the support member 15 in front of the L-shaped metal fitting (refer to FIG. 23). Since the support member 15 is secured to the mounting member 21 in the front (refer to FIG. 23), the assembly characteristic is satisfactory, however, taking a trouble of attaching with a screw.
Another related art concerned is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-233398. This perforator includes a support member on a base, supported by an operation handle, and a mounting member is attached in a cavity formed in the support member, wherein the end of a blade inserted into the mounting member, which moves vertically, is positioned on a punching face of the base.
More specifically, the perforator has a coil spring in the mounting member for attaching the mounting member to the support member and pushing a protrusion above the coil spring such that it freely vertically moves. Therefore, when inserting the mounting member into the perforator, the coil spring is vertically moved to bring the protrusion into engagement with the support member, thereby mounting the mounting member to the perforator.
In this case, the support member is fixed to the mounting member on the bottom thereof, and the mounting member is configured to freely move vertically using the coil spring, and accordingly, the mounting member sometimes swings during the operation of the perforator.